Dream of a Bunch of Fans: a Tribute
by Vidja
Summary: An unfinished fic (read my note if you want to know why it's unfinished!), written by a group of devoted Sandman fans.  Please, please R&R!


SandmanRPG

_Morpheus, the Endless and most of the other characters belong to Neil Gaiman, and to DC Comics, and to whomever they may decide to lend them to.The authors of this fic knew this all along, and are willing to swear they didn't mean to make money out of them._

Dream of a Bunch of Fans: a Tribute

NOTE:I'm uploading this fiction because I think it deserves to be read, but I'm by no means its only author!This story resulted from the joint efforts of a group of fans who used to gather around the "SanmanRPG" mailing list at eGroups.com.

It was really great to play with them, and I wish I could remember their names in order to give them credit...sadly, the list was destroyed during the passage from eGroups to Yahoo (it seems that we weren't active enough to satisfy our new host...), and I only remeber the Reverend Nightwalker, who gave us a hell of a Lucifer!

So if you read this and like it, please remeber that I'm only responsible for the little fairy Nuala; alla the other characters were moved by different puppeteers.And if you happen to be one of the members of our late group, PLEASE contact me...I really, _really_ want to thank all of you people! 

Oh, and since we are at it...if I rated this story as PG instead of General, it's just because I know that some people might be disturbed by characters such as Death or Lucifer, although I'm at a loss to understand why such people should be reading a _Sandman_ fic in the first place.

Apart from that, there is really _no reason _why you shouldn't be reading this...no sex, no violence, _nothing_.I was just being careful, that's it!

** **

** **

** **

Sitting crosslegged in front of the gates of horn and ivory, grabbing Dream's insect head thingamajiggy,

"DREAM!!!! I NeEd To sEe yOu... In mY rEALm.Please... NOW!!PLeaSe?I kNoW yOu CAn heAR mE 'CUz I GoT yoUR…Um...ThINGie..THat...YoU KnOw...PrObLeM... UmmMM… What was I saying?Oh yeah…UmMM…IForGoT again… OH YEAH!!COmE PLEASE...lAtER tONIGht?"

****

Dream paced his chambers, something was wrong, he could feel it.He sent a message out to all of his trusted servants and his two sisters, Del and Death, requesting to meet with them all.

****

Death quietly walked through the dream realm.When she passed Matthew, she waved to him; the raven flew down and perched on her arm.

"You going to see your brother?"

"Yes Matthew."

"On buisness?"

"Sort of.There's a human that the king of the goblins cares about deeply and I have to visit her tonight.I wanted to ask Morpheus if he would give her a nice dream to leave on."Death smiled sadly at the bird."She was a very nice woman."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

The pair walked the rest of the way in silence.Presently, they reached the gates of his palace.She was greeted at the door and shown to the library to wait for her brother.

She examined the books and choose a novel sized volume with "_Dreamspinner's Realm_" embossed on the side.Setting the book down on the table, she opened to the middle of the book and picked up where she had left off previously. 

"Hello, sister."Dream said from the doorway of his library."What did you want to see me about?"

"A request."Death said, simply; closing the book and pushing it away from her."I need you to send a final dream to someone.The king of the goblins begs you to.She's really a nice person, she deserves a great final dream.Will you do that?"

"Of course, sister."Dream answered and turned away from Death."I have a great respect for the king of the goblins, I will do as he asks."

He looked at the others who were begining to gather, wordlessly.Soon it would be time to tell them what they were all here for.

****

Del walked slowly into her brother's realm, with a strange curiosity she has everytime she is summoned.

"I wonder what this is about...."

Skipping down the sidewalk, del smiles and thinks…"I get to see everyone…"

"Ummm........I'm sorry.....I was just....you know......thinking about.... happiness and sadness…

and see.....I was wondering….what exactly _is_ happy?

'Cause I see happy people all the time... and sad people.I want to know what it is.…

Death...umm... 

Can you, like...you know......make someone who's dead, alive again?'Cause, see...I kinda want... to meet someone....you know…like, a dead person, to see what it's like to be dead...

Dream....

How do people dream while in the Dreaming...? 

'Cause that's…not…I don't know…expected... I guess?I think you're kinda scary....I'm sorry… but I like you a lot.

Despair...

Umm.....Why...do people…get sad? 

I know: 'cause they can't get what they want.But why can't they, like.. you know…be happy..... ? 

I think you're kinda mean....Why don't you like happy people?

Matthew...

If I was a bunch of fishies...would you eat me?Matthew is here, right?

Who is here.....?I'm going to go play....

Love, Del.Or hate…or indifference…I'm not sure…but bye.

Has anyone seen my doggy?"

****

Aeowynn looked about the Dreaming palace,wondering why she had beensummoned.

She was one of the stranger dreams,being both a nightmare and awonderful fantasy,and didn't usually get called upon for anything because of this.

Ahead of her,she saw one of the lesser creatures that cleaned the palace.

"Excuse me?"she said,"Where are we supposed to meet the Lord Shaper?"

The being pointed down a new hallway, and said nothing.Aeowynn shrugged and walked down toward a set of large doors.

****

Death loved visiting Dream's realm the best. 

It had stars, like the world... but different, in a way.They seemed more alive here, and she liked that.Her realm didn't have stars.Pity really.She leaned back against the soft grass of someone's dream, and watched the stars dancing, with a smile.

Lord Oberon strode up to the lounging young woman and bowed at the waist, smiling. "M'lady, it is a pleasure to see you."

"Lord Oberon, it's wonderful to see you too."Death replied, smiling back plesantly."Would you care to join me?The stars are really lovely tonight."

"Well, thank you, I think I will." 

Taking a seat on the grass, Oberon leaned back on one elbow and looked up at the sky.Death smiled kindly, looking back at the stars.

"How are things in your land? That's another place I always love visiting, but I never make it around as often as I'd like."

Oberon sighed slightly, a smile that was almost bittersweet flicking over his face, making his eyes glitter like the distant stars. 

"My lands? Things are well, as always. There are dances and parties and galas and balls, there are secrets and scandals and gossip, there is love and magic, as it should be."

Turning to Death, he said:"If you were to visit my lands, my lady, I would be greatly honored, but I am afraid of what would bring you. However, I do extend an open invitation to you and all of your family." 

With a delighted laugh, Death nodded. 

"Thank you very much. I don't always have to be "on business" when I visit somewhere. Like right now, I'm just here for the stars.Even when I'm needed and I'm not there... I'm there."

Oberon smiled at Death and tilted his head to one side, almost inquisitively. He swept his gaze back up to the sky and said,"It is often the occupation that binds one." 

Death laughed, a small, genuine and open laugh. 

"The same would be true in my case too, I suppose...but the nature of my duties also...liberates me, almost."

"Liberation, eh?" 

Oberon smiled, nodding his head."Indeed. I suppose work is liberating. I find liberation, however, in the quiet places." 

He guestured around at the field they were sitting in."This place, for instance. My realm is losing its interest; it isn't brash and obnoxious anymore. The younger faeries have no sense of style." 

"Oh. That's really too bad." Death said, sympathetically."What are you going to do if it loses all interest?"

****

_The Real World._

_Now._

Her feet keep moving. Breath comes in sharp, painful inhalations as the world streams past her. People step out of her way. Perhaps they notice theblood, perhaps they don't. 

Maybe it's the look in her eyes.She lost themsomewhere past 125th. She should stop, rest, appraise the situation, but she still runs.Sheer terror overrides any good sense to stop.

Finally, she slows, stops, appraises the situation.

She's on 115th now.Ten blocks in...how long? No clocks.No clocks anywhere.Just as well, she's 

learned to stop trusting clocks.

None of them are in sight.There were three of them, she took one's head off, the others chased her.Surrounded on all sides by grey-brown walls, she feels safe, but overwhelmed.

_Elsewhere._

They failed.

Two blocks ago they decided to go back for the other, questions would be asked if the inhabitants of the stark brown city suddenly found a hollow manshape lying in an alley. 

She still had the book, so they had accomplished nothing. 

No matter, in a little while, all will be solved.They will find her, once their companion is repaired. 

With patience and care they examine the remains of their companion.He is unable to be saved.The leadertakes the Namtar into his hands, cradling the scarab like it is a human infant. 

More valuable, more precious. 

The body will have to be set alight.In a few moments, it will be only a manshaped pattern of ash, and none of them will ever think twice about it. 

That's their weakness, the weakness ofthe denizens of the Real World. 

Apathy. 

Their prey cannot be far, but the Namtar must be returned, or it will die. 

One voice diminshed diminishes all.All must be preserved, at all costs. One day, more or less.

What's one day?

****

He who used to rule Hell was driving the convertible at an extreme speed.It was his new found freedom that made this possible for him.

The angels Ramiel and Duma now had to bear the responsibility of Hell, and Lucifer got to sit back and drink those umbrella drinks and sit on the beach.  
  
The beach wasn't what was on Lucifer's mind now.He had the MDFMK cd blasting, the top down, and the wind in his hair. 

It wasn't a very dignified sight for one of HIS first creations.But God had turned a blind eye to him now.So he didn't care much for what God thought.  
  
Salt smells from the Pacific blew to him.The Pacific Coast highway was one of the longest stretches of asphalt one could find. 

And it was just the place to open up the carbureator and have a little howl.  
  
There were no worries for Hell.The angels would take care of it.Even if the job they had undertaken was a indeed a huge one, they were angels after all.

And God had assigned them the task.It wasn't like they were going to defy Him.They were already  
in the place they would be sent to if they _did_.There was no place for them to fall to, now.  
  
It was Dream who Lucifer thought of now.

Lucifer had handed the Lord of Dreams the key to an empty Hell.What he had wanted was for him to fall to ruin. 

At that point he didn't really care what happened there.The idea of just walking away and letting the dead roam around freely did give him a slight chuckle.The image of him driving along this stretch of road with the dead shambling about in front of him going BUMP! BUMP! on the front of his car was hilarious.  
  
But Dream had ruined that fun.

Instead of taking the job himself he searched to find someone else for the job.Lucifer had sat back in the shadows and watched the deities line up at the gate. Each petitioner had unique reasons for wanting the job. 

But Dream had to run to heaven for his search.And two angels had to step up to the plate.  
  
Water under the bridge. Lucifer was indeed having the time of his "Life", no amount of upset over the failure of a plan to extract revenge on the Lord of Dreams was going to ruin that. 

Maybe he should go to Morpheus and tell him.The Dreaming was indeed a beautiful place.As good a place as any to howl.  
  
The transition was smooth.Lucifer continued to drive along the beach road.But small  
changes began to appear.The sky darkens, the landscape begins to change, and the salt smell begins to disappear. 

Ahead, Lucifer could see the Dream King's palace. It was in the distance, and beginning to grow larger.  
  
It was the two shapes sitting on the lawn in front of the palace that gave Lucifer pause.Both of the people lounging there he knew. 

One was Death, whom he had a good working relationship with in the past, the other was Oberon, King of the Faerie.

An odd pair they were.  
Death held no power in Faerie.The residents of that place did not know Death.They just went on until they passed beyond the veil and onto another place. 

What a conversation those two must be having! Lucifer had to get in on this.

****

Nuala left her hiding place behind the column and shot a quick glance at the glass-stained window.  
They were still out there... Death, the Lord Shaper's sister.

And _him._  
  
She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and made sure to remain out of their view. Why? She didn't know for sure.  
She didn't fear Death; none of her people did.She actually _liked_ her, maybe because she seemed so young and fragile, yet ancient and wise... so much like Dream.  
  
What really disturbed her was the proximity of the King of Faerie, Lord Oberon.Nuala didn't know much about the light-blue-skinned elf, except for the gossips, of course.And she knew better than to trust the gossips.  
The Lady Titania... well, _she_ was quite different, of course.You _couldn't_ be a fairy and manage to avoid getting to know her at balls, parties, galas, hunting contests...it was just _impossible.  
_  
But the King... what could he be talking about? The young fairy would have given anything to know that, yet she knew she would never find the courage to ask... not even to Death.  
Could it be possible that Oberon had come for _her_?To claim her and bring her back to Faerie, and the court...and Cluracan.  
Nuala let out a deep sigh.She missed her brother very much, but she did not wish to leave the Dreaming...to leave her master.  
She peeped again, very carefully.Lord Oberon and Death were appearently looking at the sky, and they didn't seem to have taken the least notice of her.

While she was thinking about the King...and Cluracan...and the Faerie...and so many things...  
...a big spray of mud suddenly squashed against the same window that she had just finished cleaning, covering the elegant pattern of the coloured glass under a slimy frosting.

****

The spin Lucifer did just short of their position was wonderful. 

The spray of dirt and grass went in every direction.All the while he let out a great howl.When the dust cleared he reached down and turned off the music.  
  
"What fun I'm having!" exclaimed Lucifer as he jumped from the car walking to the place  
were Death and Oberon had been lounging.

Calmly brushing soil and bits of grass of her pale skin and midnight clothing, Death gave a small smile.

"I can see." She remarked, frowning slightly as she flicked a blade of grass off her briliantly shining ankh that hung around her neck."Hello, Lucifer". 

The smile just appeared on his lips. 

Any smile that appeared on Lucifer's lips just happened to look devilish, even if he didn't hold the job anymore. He really couldn't help it, Death looked hilarious picking blades of grass and clods of dirt from her hair. 

"I'm truly sorry, dear Death."laughed Lucifer. "I didn't intend to do that, but it is a very funny look on you."

****

  
Nuala couldn't avoid letting out a little yelp, and dropped the cloth she had been clutching in her hand until that moment.  
Fighting back her fears, she opened the big window, and saw that the former Prince of Hell had joined the conversation.  
The young fairy shook her head, sadly, picked up the cloth, and started her job all over again.

****  
  


Oberon sat up, blinking, startled.

"Well, how fairs thee, then, Light-Bringer?"He smiled, arching an eyebrow."Well, from the looks of it."

As he turned to address Oberon, the smile almost totally disappeared from his lips. 

"Lord Oberon, it has been quite some time since anyone has called me that. I guessI'm just not used to hearing it anymore. You can call me that if you wish, but I would prefer that you didn't." 

Oberon arched an eyebrow in suprise.

"Forgive my rudeness..."Pausing, he searched for a name."... Lucifer." 

Lucifer looked over at the King of Fairy."No appology necessary.Just a tender subject.I don't like to think about that part of my "Life"."

"Are you here on business with my brother or do you have time to join us? We're stargazing."

"No Death, I am not here on business, so I would enjoy star-gazing with you. 

But I do need to have a little talk with your brother sometime soon.I feel it is as good a time as any to have a clearing of the way between us."said Lucifer."Since I find that I am no longer the King of Hell, I have no use for any conflict with him."

Lucifer picked a soft spot on the ground, and sat, laying back and resting his head in a small pile of leaves.

"Stargazing sounds about as fun as anything else I could do right now.Plus we haven't spoken much in the past few thousand years. But before we get misty eyed in reminicence, what has drawn the both of you here?" 

"Does a sister have to have a reason to visit her brother?" Death asked pleasently, brushing the last of the dirt off her. "Ever so often I feel the need to...relax, I suppose. I love looking at the stars and I like visiting Morpheus so..." 

She ended with a smile and a shrug. 

"No, you don't have to have a reason to visit your brother, Death. I just was trying to drum up conversation. But it does appear that you have been spending a lot of time here recently. Not that I'm being nosy... word gets around."

Word had indeed gotten out that Death was visiting the Dreaming much more often of late.

But you never could tell about the Endless. They were very hard for Lucifer to read. All accept Desire and Despair. 

Those twins, Lucifer knew, and he knew them well.The Endless had been around before God created the universe, at least some said so. 

When Lucifer was ruler of Hell the idea of becoming one ofthem was most appetizing. Then he would be outside of God's dominion. 

But he removed himself from the equation.

****

Nuala stood in front of the opened window, and gazed intently. 

Death didn't seem to be annoyed by the newcomer's presence, much less scared.And Oberon, well... his azure face was calm and unreadable, as usual. 

As for herself, she wasn't exactly worried.She was a resident of the Dreaming for the time being, and Morpheus would never allow anyone to hurt her. 

But, what if he couldn't help that... if he couldn't help being hurt _himself_? 

The fairy's body trembled at the mere thought. No, it was not possible... not while the Master was dwelling inside his kingdom. 

But she didn't trust Lucifer.The Ancient Foe had deposed his rule, but he was still the same, the malevolent, envious angel.And he hated the Shaper, as he hated everyone. 

"Maybe I should warn him", Nuala thought.But no, she would never have dared.She could still keep her eyes opened, anyway... and be careful. 

The fairy closed the stained window again, and started stroking the next one with her cloth. Meanwhile, she kept wondering...how could a tracherous wretch like the King of Hell sport such a charming smile, and such honey-blond hair? 

Then the Lady Titania jumped to her mind...and her speculations collapsed all of a sudden. 

****

"So how about them stars?" asked Lucifer, looking at both of his fellow stargazers.

Oberon laughed softly, a melodic sound. 

"The stars certainly are lovely. The Lord Shaper has an eye for detail."

He smiled to himself, idlly plucking at tufts of grass. 

During the brief lull in the conversation, Oberon glanced upwards at the stained-glass windows of the Lord Shaper's castle; his eyes narrowed as he watched for whomever it had been watching him. 

****

Nuala saw Lord Oberon's gaze shifting in her direction. and her heart missed a beat. 

Could he possibly have seen her? She didn't think so; she had been so carefully avoiding to meet his eyes... 

Still, if the King of Faerie _knew_ about her presence, it would be terribly rude of her, not to meet him and assure him of her obedience. 

Oh, well... If her Master was going to allow the elf into his palace, she could greet him later. 

Otherwise...she was just a servant into the Dreaming, all things considered.She couldn't abandon her duties and idle on the grass with his guests. 

She kept repeating herself so much, trying to subdue her fairy heart's furious beat. 

Oberon hadn't seen her since a long time; no one of her kind had, except for Cluracan.And even her brother had found it difficult to recognize her, so different she had become. 

Of course, there was the possibility that Lord Oberon simply _knew_ about her, even without having seen her.He was the King of the Enchanted Realm, after all... one was allowed to suppose that he was able to read into his subjects' thoughts. 

But no, that was impossible... otherwise, he wouldn't have tolerated Titania to be at his side for so long. He wasn't omniscient, after all. 

Omniscience... 

Nuala wished for a moment that Destiny were there, too. The most secretive and mysterious of the Eternals always filled the young fairy with a cold terror, but she felt she would have faced him just now. It would have been better than this anguish. 

But it was no use for her to keep wishing the impossible. 

Destiny was not there; he was probably walking into his realm's garden, and reading from his Book. 

Nuala would have had no chance to talk to an omniscient being, for now. 

But she could talk to a very wise one, at least. 

Nuala didn't dare to look out again, but she knew that Death was still lying there, conversing with Oberon. And with her brother's subtler enemy. 

What was the Lord Shaper thinking? Why did he allow his adversaries into the Dreaming? Lucifer... and Despair... ? 

Nuala gave up the thought of speaking with Death later. Instead, she ran out of the room, into a large corridor, heading for the library, calling: "_Matthew_? Are you here? I need your advice. _Please_!" 

****

Death merely nodded in response to Lucifer's comment. 

  
"I like my family."She finally said in the same pleasant manner she always spoke in."And, yes, the  
stars are wonderful." 

She tilted her head to watch Oberon for a moment as he watched the castle. "Did you see something?"

Swinginging his piercing gaze over to Death, Oberon smiled."No, just a trick of the light."His smile became more inward and secretive, bemused.

  
Speaking to both Lucifer and Death, he asked, "Have either of you seen the Lord Shaper recently?"

Lucifer took time from the stars to look over at Oberon."Well, not since all that unfortunate business. I thought it would be best to keep a little distance between us for a while. Since I have no realm of my own, I just wandered a little. I may come to Faerie for a while. See what I can stir up." smiled Lucifer.

Oberon smiled."Well, I'd be delighted to have you. I doubt my lady queen would prefer your appearance, though. She is holding one of her 'galas.'" 

He rolled his eyes expressively."That is why I left for the evening."  
  


Lucifer smiled. "I truly doubt that, but it is good that you offered.Now does anyone know whether Morpheus is accepting visitors, or did I come allt his way just to turn up a bit of his grass?"

"I wouldn't know, really." Death replied in her calm, good natured way."I haven't been in to see him yet. Why are you here to see him?"She asked."Or have you already said that, and I've forgotten?"

  
  


****

The raven ruffled his wings softly from his perch near a high window in the library before silently swooping down toward the fairy. 

Landing before her, he cocked his head to one side, examining her silently for a moment."Well, what can I do for you?"

****

Barnabas watched the thistledown floating through the air and snapped at it, catching it in one easy snap. 

It was a beautiful sunny day and he was, once again, looking for Del.

He'd lost her somewhere, my if she wasn't a slippery one! You turn your back for five seconds 'cause some little brat's dropped an icecream (and _how_, possibly, could you ignore such a gift?) and find that she's vanished or turned into butterflies or something. 

He's sure he'll find her again, he usually does. 

A golden haired man with pointed ears passed him by and paused momentarily. 

"Why, hello there dog, how are you this fine day?"He sounded cheerful.Barnabas knew who he was, the mischevious elf, the Cluracan, teller of tales. 

"I am fine, thank you, sir," the dog replied. 

Cluracan looked startled, as though he did not expect the dog to talk. "Hey, I know you, you're that dog that follows Delirium around, right?" 

"That's me," Barnabas replied haughtily, "I keep her out of mischief, and gods know, she needs it," he added under his breath. 

"Ah yes, of course, well, well met I'm sure. But where, may I ask my little pooch friend, is she whom you are supposed to be supervising?" 

The dog hung his head. "I kinda lost her. Again."_Damn_ that icecream! 

"Oh, this is a fine guardian," the elf jests. "But perhaps you would care to follow me, for I am heading to visit with my sister and I'm sure someone will know where to find your friend." 

"I suppose I can tolerate your company," Barnabas replied, "for a short while. I don't suppose you would have a bone about your person?" 

"I am afraid the answer there would be none, or not one that you could be having any way, so are you with me, poochy?" 

"I guess so," Barnabas replied. "But just don't try any poetry, ok?" 

****

Stars glittered, bedecked the evening sky, Alianora travelled beneath. She had roamed the ether realms for what seemed a timeless span, only to arrive all too near the place she departed. 

Why journey a vast void and return to where she was no longer at home? She could not even begin to question the question, she moved closer. 

Her hair, night cloaked in vesper sighs, her scar, marked a memory which she came to reclaim. Voices ascended before her, two recognized: the firy Nuala, and the sister of Him. 

All figures came into view as she entered the dreamers' realm.  
  
Lucien opens the Library's newest acquisition, a poetry book by a young inspired poet who slept unaware of her own work. 

Lucien turns the ornate and botanically illustrated cover to the frontpiece poem: an unlinear narrative which tells of a convergence, strange alliances and a king who refuses to appear. Lucien shuts the book as stars glitter cold beyond.  
  
_Why are you never alone with me  
Deep woman, deeper than the abyss  
to which the sources of the past are attached?  
  
The more I approach you, the more you sink  
Into the ravine of pre-existences._

__

__

__****

Cluracan grinned at the dog; "Oh if all the stars up in the sky...", he began.  
"Oh, shut up,"Barnabas remarked, good humouredly. "I've had my share of bad poetry and I don't wish for any more of it!"  
Cluracan looked hurt. "I don't think its bad,"he replied, "it would just appear that your taste in it is somewhat tarnished."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Anyway,"he continued, "it would appear that even now we approach the abode of Lord Morpheus."  
"Woof," Barnabas replied.  
"Pardon? Do I hear a tinge of sarcasm?"  
  
The dog shrugged. 

Around them the trees rose upwards, sillohuetting the sky.The sunrise burned fire through them and higlighted the skeletal twigs. 

Lord Morpheus' realm was always one of the most beautiful, Barnabas reflected, much more organised than Delirium's, although hers had its charms. 

As they walked further dark came upon them, as though it had been placed there. Such was the nature of the Dreaming.  
  
"Why, it _is_ the Morning Star! _And _the lovely Death," Cluracan said with a sly smile. He moved forwards.  
  
Barnabas stared at Lucifer suspiciously. "To what purpose are you here, retired Lord of the damned?"  
  


__  
****__

Nuala stopped abruptly, breathless, and leaned against a weird sculptureto steady herself.In her hurry, she had forgotten all about her own wings. 

"Matthew! Here you are...", she exclaimed, gratefully."I'm sorry to spoil your rest, but... I really need your advice... please". 

She looked into the bird's jet-black little eyes, and felt she could trust him. 

And, what was more, the Spinner himself would have trusted his wisdom.It was sort of funny, really...the fact that his tiny, feathered body sheltered an ethereal soul, while her magical essence made up all what she was. 

"I'm... concerned", she explained in a concitated whisper, lowering her gaze."About...about our Master, you know.I'm sure he knows what he's doing, but I keep wondering, _why_ does he allow his enemies to wander into the Dreaming freely? 

The Fiend is here... I've just seen him downstairs, engaged in some _pleasant_ _conversation _with the Lady Death and the Faerie's sire. But I know him too well to believe that all he's looking for is a friendly talk on the grass".

_ _

"I doubt that's all he's looking for either."Matthew replied after a moment's thought."But here's one  
thing I've learnt...you can't always figure out what Morpheus is thinking. He does things all the time  
that would have me scratching my head if I could do that. 

But maybe it's not as bad as your thinking it is? I know the first couple of times I saw his sister here it gave me the willies. But you come to accept it."

"You mean, Death?", Nuala asked, pensively. "I don'tknow... I rather like her, sort of. Well, of course I know what she does all the time, and that's really creepy, if one comes to think about that... but she's so agreable and kind and all, and moreover,it's not good for a fairy to stop thinking about death. My Lady the Queen would be truly horrified, should she know that.

Well, anyway... maybe you're right, after all, and I'm making too much of it. But I don't like it... and as soon as I'm finished with my work, I'll go downstairs and keep an eye on that... well, whatever _it is_ that Lucifer's _now_!" 

(?????) 

The young fairy smiled gratefully: she was feeling much better already. 

"Thank you very much, Matthew", she said. "You know... the Lord's very lucky to have an advisor like you. And _I am_, too" 

(?????) 

Nuala nodded and rushed out of the door: the sooner she'd finished with those windows, the sooner she'd have been able to join the three stargazers downstairs. 

But then a sudden thought struck her, and she bolted in again, a mischievous grin playing upon her lips. 

"Uh, Matthew...? I just wanted to say... if you ever need to scratch your head again, feel free to count upon me, OK?" 

She waved at the raven and went again, enjoying the perplexed glaze in the bird's eyes. 

Sometimes she just couldn't resist being her old self again, if only for a brief moment... even if, she had to admit, this was definitly NOT the right moment. 

_Unless... _

She run back to the hall again, and peeped out from the same window upon which some little specks of mud were still to be seen. 

She immediately discovered that her magical sense had not deceived her... 

…her brother, Cluracan, was there. 

  
_*_***

Lucifer listened to Death's response, pondering the last time the Dream Lord just up and disappeared. A couple of untrained mystics had caught him, and kept him in a glass sphere in the basement for quite some time. 

No one was stupid enough to fall for _that_ twice. 

"You don't suppose he has gone off and gotten himself imprisoned by some hackney unschooled mystics again?It's just not like _him_ to sit around and not welcome his guests, even if _I _am one of them." said Lucifer. 

It wasn't really hope that lingered in the back of his mind, but here was a realm with no lord to rule it. And here stood Lucifer, a lord with no realm to rule. If Morpheus was indeed gone, captured, or dead, no, Death would surely know if _that_ had happened, then he was here for a good reason after all. 

"I don't suppose that Morpheus would mind if we went in and had a spot of tea. I think I do remember where the kitchen is. Anyone else as parched?" asked Lucifer.

_ _

__Barnabas looked at Lucifer, somewhat perturbed. "I know I am just of the canine nature,"he said, "_but _is that any purpose to ignore my presence?"  
The dog narrowed his eyes. "But I find myself in favour of some tea ,and maybe a scone. If you would be _so kind_,"the end part reeked of sarcasm.

__****

Oberon rose to his feet in one fluid, suprisingly graceful movement. 

He arched an eyebrow at Cluracan and said, "Good noon to you. Come to visit your sister?" 

He sounded bored, and arrogant, mischevious, and amused, everything a good Faerie Lord should be.  
Instead of waiting for an answer, he bowed to the dog Barnabas and said, "And a good noon to you, Sir Dog. I hope the day finds you well." 

His politic plays were slightly obvious: showing more respect to a dog than to the faerie.

  
Then it was time to turn his attentions to the Devil, or ex-Devil, as the case may be. "I, myself, would thoroughly enjoy a cup of tea. If the Lord Shaper minds not." 

He straightened his posture, arching his eyebrow once more. "I am assuming he does not mind, since he is nowhere to be found."

  
  
_*_***

  
Cluracan smiled at Death. 

"Why, it has been a while hasn't it, my lady?I wonder if perhaps my beloved sibling might be about here somewhere. I seem to recall I promised I would drop by and visit her, oh, _about_ this time"  
  
  
"There is something wrong here," Barnabas stated, having given up on Lucifer. "The Gloomy Fellow himself seems oddly absent. Why has he not come to greet such honoured guests as myself and Cluracan here?"

__****

Death got to her feet quietly after the others, raising an eyebrow at the former ruler of Hell. 

"Now Lucifer, it would not be wise of you to begin thinking that if my brother doesn't show that you can take over his realm."She warned, an almost imperceptible edge to her cheerful timbre. "Just because he's not here right now, doesn't mean that he's left."

Lucifer attempted to answer Death's comment. "Now my dear Death, do you really have such a low opinion of me? I would not try to usurp Morpheus' place here. All I want is a spot of tea. And to get poor Barnabas a scone." 

His words did little to sway any in the group, at least there did not seem an outward 

sign that they did. 

"I'm sure that Morpheus is just out somewhere", continued Lucifer. "Probably giving bad men nightmares, and little innocent children dreams of sugar-plum fairies. But I am sure that he would feel bad knowing his guests were not being tended to in his absence."  
  


__****

_ _

Nuala saw the fallen angel getting up and heading straigh towards the entrance, and decided that it was the right time for her to move and intercept the intruder. 

She dabbed energically with her cloth at the last spot of dirt upon the stained-glass window, then put it down and descended the main staircase, in a hurry. 

She glanced around her, least her Master should be going to appear and receive the unwelcome guest after all, but Morpheus was nowhere to be seen. 

The fairy tried hard to gave herself a composed, helpful attitude, and personally opened the imposing door.

"Welcome, sir", she said, with a slight bow. " The Lord's been very busy lately, otherwise he would have received his honoured guests himself... Is there anything I can do for you, in the meantime?", she asked politely, but feeling her stomach revolt at the sight of the Enemy's fishy smile. 

_ _

_ _

_ _

__Lucifer watched the elfin waif approach him.Her bearing was that of someone who was being forced to be polite to someone who she didn't really care to. 

That in itself was worth the trip to the dreaming.Lord of Hell or not, he was still the same person who took up arms against the Creator, and loved knowing that people didn't forget that. 

"No, little one", replied Lucifer. "I am just going off to get a spot of tea for us, and I do recall that the mutt wanted a scone." 

Nuala moved her mouth as to make a response, but Lucifer really didn't want to dither about who was going to make the tea, so he interrupted her. 

"Since the Lord of the realm hasn't yet made an appearance, I will take his place as host in this instance. I do not believe he will mind that I have made some tea, and that dog really needs something to eat. 

Deliruim must really have gone off the deep end to have forgotten to get him some kibble or something. God...I mean really, you can count his ribs." added Lucifer. 

Again Nuala opened her mouth, and was more than likely building up to some sort of protest of Lucifer's actions when a voice joined them from behind. 

Barnabas bounded over. 

"Del does not starve me," he said haughtily, "but I _do_ find myself wanting something delectable. I also have a question. My charge appears to have gone missing, as per usual, and I was wondering where  
she might be found. I have searched her realm, but cannot find a single hair on her pretty head,"he smiled."Now, you said _scone,_ right?" 

The fairy turned her attention to the dog, and greeted him too. 

She felt quite grateful to him for the occasion he had provided of breaking her uneasy silence... moreover, she could easily see that Barnabas didn't entirely trust Lucifer, either. 

"Scone? Uh, right... I'm sure we'll be able to find a treat for you somewhere in the kitchens! By the way, the Lady Delium has been here, not a long while ago... she was looking for you, too".

  
  


"I, myself, would thoroughly enjoy a cup of tea,. if the Lord Shaper minds not."He straightened his posture, arching his eyebrow once more. "I am assuming he does not mind, since he is nowhere to be found", came Oberon's voice.

The fairy produced her most deep and ornate bow, and greeted the new guest too: "Good night, your Majesty. I'm honoured to welcome you, both as my guest and my sire"

She guided the three assorted creatures - a dog, a demon and an elf - along a corridor opening into the dinig room.

A big, round table was ready for them, and the fairy gestured towards the chairs, inviting them to sit down and relax.

"I would be a dreadful servant indeed, if I'd allow my Master's friends to trouble themselves with tea-pot and cups!Please wait for me here, or I could bring you you tea outside, if you'd rather go on with what you were doing... and, by the way, do you think the Lady Death would care to join us and have something to drink, too?"

As the others came up to join them, Death smiled cheerfully, greeting each one of them in turn, scratching Barnabas' head. 

When the faerie Nuala came out to greet them, she smiled, following the others  
inside her brother's home. "I don't think I will be joining the cup of tea. I'll see if I can't turn up my brother, he's probably off brooding somewhere."

Nuala smiled lightly: she would never have dared to utter such a thought, but since it had been the Lord's sister to say that, she felt she could allow herselfto agree... 

"I just hope he's not making up some new horrible nightmare again", she sighed, half to herself. 

She knew that it was definitely not her place to criticize the Shaper's creations, but she really couldn't help that... the mere thought of that dreadful monster with sharp teeth into his eye-sockets was enough to make her shiver. 

"Well, I suppose I should go and look for some tea", she said, waving to the pale girl. "I'll make some for you too, anyway... just in case you'll wish to join the others later..." 

Thanking Nuala, Death turned off a corridor and headed deeper into her brother's castle. She walked quietly to his chamber door, knocked first then slowly opened the door. 

"Morpheus? Are you in here? You have company, little brother, and not just me. _Dream_?"  
  


__****

__

The fairy bowed again, and went back to the kitchen. She was, indeed, sorry to give up the pleasure

of Death's conversation, but maybe it was better that way: she knew theComforter was not to be easily fooled... not even by the Liar himself.

  
The young elf standing before Lucifer had not budged in any way since his attempt to enter.It appeared that she still held some doubts to Lucifer's motives. 

"Now young Nuala, what can be the harm in my serving the others some tea?", asked Lucifer. "I won't make them sign away their souls to drink, I have no contracts, and they are less than willing to sign anything in blood." 

Nuala laughed graciously and made a little dismissive gesture: "Of course not, my Lord... there's not so much of it in fairies' bodies, you know. The Lady Death and her brother are quite anaemic themselves, and as for Barnabas, well... I can see him signing with a drop of saliva, maybe..." 

Then she cut off her mundane chit-chat and turned her actual humble self again."Now, seriously, my Lord... attending to Morpheus' guests is one of my duties, and it would be awfully rude of me to let you toil away while I keep idling with them.And you don't want me to be scolded by the Shaper, right?", she asked, putting on her most lovely pout. "Moreover, Death's not going to stay for the tea, and my brother's too much of a free spirit to share in such a company. If you leave too, King Oberon will be alone with Barnabas, and... well, I mean, he's a fascinating conversator and Delirium's aide, but the ruler of Faerie's more likely to keep with his peers, you know..." 

__****

__

She opened a big wooden cupboard, and looked at the many jars lined upon the shelves. 

Some of them were simple and unpretentious, carved out of some wood or molded with clay.Others were ornate, even precious; the fairy hesitated a bit, then she chose a delicate porcelain jar, upon which someone had painted the picture of a blue-skinned woman, dancing upon a dead man's body. 

It had been dreamt a long while ago, by an Indian pariah dying for starvation. 

The picture he had devised was scary enough, but Nuala had discovered the jar's content to be the 

most fragrant variety of tea which had ever been shaped. 

She took two spoonfuls of it, and let the dried leaves slip into the water and fill the whole room with their spiced aroma. 

Then she remembered about her furry guest, and she searched around for a suitable scone.She finally found it, and arranged Barnabas' appetizer on a silver plate, along with the other guests' cups and spoons. 

She took the plate in her hands, and went back to the dining room. 

__****  
  


Lucifer sipped his tea, it was indeed good...but not as good as the kind brewed in the Silver City. 

The doorway appeared from out of no where. 

Lucifer continued to sip from his cup.Dream and Death emerged from the doorway.Oberon was first to great the Master of the Dreaming. Lucifer sat back and smiled. 

It appeared that Morpheus wanted to stamp out any ideas Lucifer was having, though. 

Morpheus turned and gave Lucifer his full attention for a moment. "Surely you would _not_ think of leaving the company of my castle so soon, Lucifer Morningstar?" Dream said, his voice like wind after rainfall. "Especially since I have prepared rooms for you all? Youare my guests, and in my castle, thus you shall be given the best of services." 

"You Endless are _so_ suspicious", said Lucifer. "I have indeed come with a purpose. A purpose that I will speak with you in private." 

Morpheus turned and created a cup of tea for himself and his sister. Sitting in a chair that Lucifer knew had not been there before. 

"Oh, and Lucifer?" continued Morpheus  
  
The fallen angel turned.   
  
"You are in _my_ realm; perhaps it would be wise for you to rethink any notions of wanting to annoy me, especially because, as you know, I dislike being annoyed." 

"Oh fear not, Morpheus", answered Lucifer, "a Lord without a realm I am, but this realm is not for me. And though annoying you would be a wonderful entertainment, it does not fit with my plans for this trip

"So it is a private matter, then", Dream recounted to the angel. "We will speak in time, then, for I should think myself a host of bad form if just upon my entry I should leave with one guest and abandon the others."  
  
"_Barnabas_", he called. "I am surprised you have come without your mistress, my sister Delirium. When I knew you were here in the Dreaming, I searched for her presence, but she is not here. She is well, I hope?"  
  


__****

  
Night slowly came, and the sky remained clear as ice-water in a crystal bowl. One by one the stars appeared, shining brighter than they ever have been seen by a dreamer's eyes. Thousands of scattered perfectly-cut diamonds glittered in formation; some distant, perhaps unknown ones, fell. The moon remained small and silent, allowing the stars to outdo it.   
  
There was a flash in Dream's eyes as he turned to Death. "You did say you came up here for some stargazing?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****

****

So, that's it.It's unfinished (although I distinctly remember having written a lovely dialogue with Lord Oberon in the library after this... but the archives have been lost when the group was canceled) and _will_ remain that way, since I'd never go on with it all by myself.

What can I say?I miss our old RPG list terribly.Wherever you are, my friends...thank you, I had so much fun playing with you.And I still hope to see you again in the Dreaming, OK?  
  



End file.
